


Prisonnier

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Beating, Blood and Torture, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Prisoner of War, Psychological Torture, Starvation, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, Whipping, Worms
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Et si les choses s'étaient passées différemment ? Si Oromis n'avait pas été tué mais capturé par Murtagh ? Si le corps de Glaedr n'avait pas été tué ? Que serait-il arrivé ? Le dernier des Dragonniers elfes d'antan pourra-t-il résister aux tortures du roi ? Trouvera-t-il des alliés parmi les habitants du palais ?





	1. Chapitre 1 : Les ailes noires du destin

\- _« Ainsi vous avez survécu, Oromis, Glaedr » dit Galbatorix._

_Les mots roulaient sur sa langue d’orateur accompli, le ton était suave, faussement amical :_

_\- « Je pensais depuis longtemps que les elfes me cachaient peut-être un dragon ou un Dragonnier. Quelle satisfaction de voir mes soupçons se confirmer._

_\- Va-t’en, vil briseur de serments, s’écria Oromis. Tu n’obtiendras rien de nous !_

_\- Quel accueil ! Que de dureté ! gloussa Galbatorix. Honte à toi Oromis-elda. Les elfes auraient-ils oublié leur légendaire courtoisie au cours du dernier siècle ?_

_\- Tu ne mérites pas plus de courtoisie qu’un loup enragé._

_\- Allons, allons, Oromis. Souviens-toi ce que tu m’as dit quand je me tenais devant toi et les autres Anciens : « La haine est un poison. Tu dois la chasser de ton esprit ou elle te corrompra. » Tu serais bien avisé de suivre tes propres conseils._

_\- Je ne me laisserai pas prendre aux discours retors de ta langue de vipère, Galbatorix. Tu es une abomination, et nous veillerons à ce que tu sois anéanti, fût-ce au prix de nos vies._

_\- Pourquoi vous sacrifier, Oromis ? Pourquoi vous opposer à moi ? Quel dommage que la haine ait terni ta sagesse ! Car tu étais sage autrefois. Peut-être le plus sage de notre caste. Tu as été le premier à voir la folie qui me rongeait l’âme, et c’est toi qui as convaincu les Anciens de ne pas m’accorder un autre œuf de dragon. Une sage décision. Futile, certes, mais sage. Ensuite, tu as échappé je ne sais comment à Kialandí et Formora, ceux-là mêmes qui t’avaient brisé, et tu es resté caché jusqu’à ce que tous tes ennemis sauf un soient morts. En cela aussi tu as fait preuve de sagesse, elfe. »_

_Galbatorix marqua une brève pause avant de reprendre :_

_\- « Il n’est plus nécessaire de lutter contre moi. J’avoue avoir commis des crimes terribles dans ma jeunesse. C’était il y a longtemps. Cette époque est révolue. Ma conscience me torture quand je pense au sang que j’ai versé. Hélas, qu’y puis-je ? On ne revient pas en arrière. À présent, je m’attache à assurer la paix et la prospérité de l’Empire dont je suis le seigneur et maître. Ne vois-tu pas que j’ai perdu ma soif de vengeance ? La rage qui brûlait en moi s’est épuisée, réduite en cendre. Réfléchis, Oromis. Qui est responsable de la guerre qui sévit dans toute l’Alagaësia ? Pas moi. Ce sont les Vardens qui ont déclenché les hostilités. Je me serais contenté de gouverner mon peuple, laissant les elfes, les nains et les Surdans vivre comme ils l’entendaient, si les Vardens m’avaient laissé tranquille. Ce sont eux qui ont décidé de voler l’œuf de Saphira, eux qui ont couvert la terre de montagnes de cadavres. Pas moi. Tu étais sage, autrefois, Oromis, et tu peux le redevenir. Renonce à ta haine et rejoins-moi à Ilirea. Quand tu seras à mon côté, nous mettrons un terme à ce conflit et ouvrirons les portes à une aire de paix pour des millénaires. »_

_Glaedr n’était pas convaincu. Il resserra l’étau de ses mâchoires, et Thorn se mit à hurler. Après le discours de Galbatorix, ce cri de douleur semblait incroyablement perçant._

_D’une voix claire et sonore, Oromis répliqua :_

_\- « Non. Tu ne nous feras pas oublier tes atrocités par tes mensonges mielleux. Relâche-nous ! Tu n’as pas les moyens de nous garder suspendus ici beaucoup plus longtemps, et je refuse de perdre mon temps en vains échanges avec un traître de ton espèce._

_\- Bah ! Tu n’es qu’un sot sénile ! déclara Galbatorix, courroucé. Tu aurais dû accepter mon offre ; tu aurais été le premier parmi mes esclaves. Je te ferai regretter ton dévouement aveugle à l’idée que tu as de la justice. Et tu te trompes. Je peux vous retenir ici autant qu’il me plaira. Je suis devenu aussi puissant qu’un dieu, personne ne peut rien contre moi !_

_\- Tu ne vaincras pas, dit Oromis. Les dieux eux-mêmes ont une fin. »_

_Galbatorix lâcha un ignoble juron._

_\- « Elfe, ta philosophie ne s’applique pas à moi ! Je suis le plus grand des magiciens et, bientôt, je serai plus grand encore. La mort m’épargnera. Toi, tu mourras. Et, avant de mourir, tu souffriras. Quand vous aurez tous deux enduré des souffrances inimaginables, alors je vous tuerai, et je prendrai ton cœur des cœurs, Glaedr, et tu me serviras jusqu’à la fin des temps._

_\- Jamais ! » s’exclama Oromis._

_Le tintement des épées contre les armures reprit de plus belle._

_Si Glaedr avait exclu son compagnon de ses pensées pour la durée du combat, le lien qui les unissait transcendait la pensée consciente ; il le sentit se raidir, paralysé par la douleur dévastatrice de son mal-rongeur-d’os-et-de-nerfs. Alarmé, il relâcha la patte de Thorn et tenta de l’éloigner. Le dragon rouge glapit sous ses coups de patte, mais ne bougea pas. Le sort de Galbatorix les tenait, limitant leurs déplacements à quelques pieds._

_Choc violent du métal contre le métal. Et soudain, Glaedr vit Naegling passer devant lui. Brillant de tous ses feux, l’épée dorée tombait. Pour la première fois, la peur lui glaça le sang. L’énergie-de-victoire-par-les-mots d’Oromis était en grande partie stockée dans le pommeau de l’épée ; ses protections magiques étaient liées à la lame. Privé de Naegling, il était sans défense._

_Le dragon d’or se jeta de tout son poids contre le mur invisible dont Galbatorix les entourait. En vain, il se démena sans parvenir à le briser. Il sentit qu’Oromis se remettait de sa crise ; puis il sentit avec horreur qu’on lui arrachait l’elfe-aimé. Il hurla, tenta de le reprendre. Mais Murtagh avait posé son épée contre la gorge de son compagnon, menaçant de le tuer._

_Une force inexorable s’enfla dans son ventre, la barrière se brisa et il dut fuir avant d’être pris lui aussi._

_Il les retrouverait. Ils ne lui échapperaient pas ; il les rattraperait, les brûlerait, les mettrait en pièces, les réduirait à rien. Le monde serait débarrassé d’eux._

 De son côté, Oromis était terrifié. Murtagh lui maintenait les bras, l’empêchant de bouger, et son épée était posée contre sa gorge, menaçant de le tuer à tout instant. L’elfe ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, chassant la terreur et vérifia ses barrières mentales, se coupant également de Glaedr : si quelqu’un parvenait à entrer dans son esprit, il ne pourrait pas s’en servir pour atteindre le dragon.

 Il ne chercha pas à se défendre lorsque son ravisseur lui frappa le crâne avec le pommeau de Zar’roc, et sombra dans l’inconscience.

 Le jeune homme en profita pour l’attacher à la selle, et Thorn s’en retourna vers Urû’baen.

 Nul doute que Galbatorix récompenserait une telle prise.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le prisonnier

Oromis ouvrit les yeux.  
Le sombre plafond voûté était couvert de tuiles ornées de motifs complexes, bleu, rouge et or, qu’il reconnaissait. La lueur orangée qui émanait d’une source invisible derrière lui était suffisante pour révéler la forme octogonale de la pièce, mais peinait à dissiper les ombres tapies dans les recoins.  
La mémoire lui revint d’un coup et il réalisa où il se trouvait. Il était à Urû’baen, prisonnier du roi, dans une salle antique, celle de Parle-Vrai. L’elfe eut un sourire ironique : nul doute que Galbatorix ait choisi une telle salle pour y enfermer des prisonniers.  
Il était étendu sur de la pierre ; probablement la fameuse pierre où s’asseyait l’oracle, mais il était difficile d’en être tout à fait sûr, d’autant plus que Galbatorix pouvait très bien avoir créé une illusion.  
Des entraves lui enserraient les poignets et les chevilles ; une épaisse lanière de cuir lui maintenait la tête contre la dalle, l’empêchant de la relever ou de la tourner.  
Il tira sur ses liens, mais ils étaient trop solides.  
Oromis inspira profondément et expira, plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce que la panique ait été éliminée, puis ferma les yeux, continuant à se concentrer sur sa respiration. Lorsqu’il fut prêt, il commença à renforcer ses barrières mentales, dissimulant au fond de son esprit toutes les informations qui pourraient nuire aux elfes et aux Varden, les secrets auxquels Galbatorix n’avaient jamais eu accès ainsi que le lien entre Glaedr et lui, les protégeant d’un mur impénétrable. Ensuite, il continua à trier le reste de ses souvenirs, plaçant ceux sans danger à la surface de son esprit, derrière les premiers murs, qu’il fortifia également. Lorsque sa tâche fut achevée, son esprit était bien protégé.  
L’attente commença alors. Oromis ne sut pas combien de temps s’écoula. Il ne sentait guère que la faim et la soif, l’épuisement parfois aussi. Il dormit peu, d’un sommeil agité et inquiet. Lorsqu’il était éveillé, il occupait son esprit en récitant des poèmes qu’il avait appris par le passé ;  
Un bruit sourd l’arracha à sa récitation mentale.  
Il entendit derrière lui le raclement d’un verrou qu’on tire, le grincement d’une porte tournant sur ses gonds.  
L’elfe se concentra à nouveau sur sa respiration. Pour autant qu’il put en juger, plus d’une journée s’était écoulée depuis qu’il avait repris conscience. La soif était intolérable, sa langue gonflée et pâteuse, son corps douloureux à force d’être maintenu dans la même position pendant si longtemps.  
Il entendit des pas, comme lorsque quelqu’un descend des marches, le frottement de semelles souples sur des dalles de pierre… Un arrêt. Un tintement de métal. Il ne chercha pas à essayer de deviner ce que portait l’inconnu, se contenta d’écouter les pas qui approchaient.  
Un homme corpulent, vêtu d’une tunique de laine grise, entra dans son champ de vision. Il portait sur un plateau en argent du pain, du vin et de l’eau, et déposa le tout au pied du mur avant de trotter vers lui d’une démarche vive, précise, presque gracieuse. Une démarche qui ne semblait pas appartenir à un simple mortel. Étrange.  
Lorsqu’il s’approcha de la couchette de pierre, Oromis remarqua son étrange apparence ; la tête de l’homme avait une curieuse forme de calebasse, renflée en haut et en bas, étroite au milieu, avec des dents fermées comme les mâchoires d’une pince qui avançaient anormalement, donnant à sa bouche proéminente l’aspect d’un museau. Il était rasé de près et presque chauve, à part une mince couronne de cheveux noirs coupés court. Il avait le front luisant, des joues rougeaudes, des lèvres aussi grises que sa tunique et des yeux bruns rapprochés. Son haleine chargée avait des relents d’oignon. Affamé comme il était, Oromis en fut écœuré.  
L’elfe voulut parler, demander de l’eau, mais sa gorge parcheminée n’émit qu’un son rauque.  
L’homme en gris le fit taire d’un claquement de la langue puis, à sa totale stupéfaction, se mit à défaire ses liens.  
Dès qu’il fut libéré, il s’assit sur la dalle et eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l’homme l’agrippa de ses doigts. Il le tira à bas du bloc de pierre, et Oromis sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. L’elfe resta suspendu à la main de l’homme comme une poupée de chiffon, le bras tordu au-dessus de la tête. Il inspira profondément et se remit sur pied ; cette fois, ses jambes acceptèrent de le porter.  
L’homme le guida, le soutenant à demi, vers une petite porte qu’il n’avait pu voir lorsqu’il gisait sur la pierre. À côté, une courte volée de marches menait à une autre porte, plus large – probablement celle par laquelle le geôlier était entré. Elle était fermée, mais par une grille métallique en son milieu, Oromis aperçut une tapisserie bien éclairée accrochée au mur.  
L’homme poussa la petite porte et conduisit le prisonnier dans un cabinet d’aisances exigu. À son grand soulagement, il le laissa seul. L’elfe examina la pièce mais ne vit que de la poussière, de la sciure, et des traces de sang séché, lesquelles le firent frissonner.  
Il se soulagea donc, et, quand il ressortit, le geôlier le reprit par le bras et le ramena à sa couchette de pierre. Oromis tenta de se débattre, mais l’homme le gifla à toute volée. Un éclair blanc jaillit derrière ses yeux, il crut que tout explosait autour de lui. Sa tête bascula violemment en arrière, ses dents s’entrechoquèrent, et une onde de souffrance courut de son cou jusqu’à la base de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Quant il retrouva une vision normale, il constata que le geôlier n’avait pas bougé. L’homme le traîna à nouveau et, arrivé à la pierre, le souleva comme il l’aurait fait d’un enfant, lui pressa les épaules contre la pierre et referma les entraves sur ses chevilles et ses poignets. Puis il lui enserra le front dans la lanière de cuir, qu’il fixa assez fort pour le maintenir, mais sans lui faire mal.  
L’elfe s’attendait à le voir commencer à manger, mais ce n’était pas l’intention du geôlier puisque celui-ci alla chercher le plateau et lui offrit du vin coupé d’eau.  
Il lui était difficile d’avaler, allongé sur le dos. Il dut laper à petites gorgées le liquide dans le gobelet pressé contre sa bouche. Le vin dilué coulant dans sa gorge desséchée lui procura une intense sensation de fraîcheur.  
Quant le gobelet fut vide, l’homme trancha des morceaux de pain avec un petit couteau et les lui tendit, le fixant d’un regard vide qui fit se hérisser ses cheveux sur sa nuque.  
Le prisonnier ne représentait rien pour lui. Il était indifférent, dépourvu de la plus petite étincelle d’empathie ou de haine. Il le tuerait du même geste qu’il le nourrissait, sans la moindre émotion.  
Oromis ouvrit la bouche, permettant à l’homme d’y placer le morceau de pain, et réprima son envie de lui mordre les doigts.  
Il lui donna la becquée, comme à un enfant. Il posait chaque morceau de nourriture dans sa bouche avec autant de précaution que s’il s’agissait d’une perle de verre. L’elfe se sentit gagné par un profond dégoût. Passer de rôle de défenseur, de l’un des derniers Dragonniers, de protecteur de l’Alagaësia à… à celui de prisonnier, d’animal même…  
Il haïssait l’homme penché sur lui, haïssait son insistance à l’alimenter quand il aurait pu le faire lui-même, haïssait que Galbatorix fît en sorte de le dépouiller de sa fierté et de sa dignité. Mais par-dessus tout, il se haïssait lui-même de le laisser réussir dans une certaine mesure.  
Il ferma les yeux, se concentra une nouvelle fois sur sa respiration, mais aussi sur le trajet des aliments dans sa bouche puis sa gorge, pour se calmer. Il lui était devenu simple, songea-t-il amèrement, d’éprouver de la compassion pour les autres, et particulièrement ceux qui souffraient, mais quant à vivre lui-même ce genre de dégradation… Il lui restait encore bien des choses à apprendre.  
Mais il apprendrait, et il survivrait, avec sa dignité intacte. Il en ressortirait plus fort. Cette idée le réconforta et il termina son repas avec appétit.  
Quand il eut terminé, l’homme emporta le plateau et s’en aller.  
Oromis écouta ses pas s’éloigner, la porte s’ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui, le verrou claquer, une barre retomber en travers du battant avec un bruit sourd.  
Il était seul de nouveau, sans rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre et essayer de planifier une tentative d’évasion.  
Il suivit un moment les lignes peintes au plafond, admirant les motifs colorés, mais finit par s’en lasser et sombra dans un sommeil agité.  
Le claquement de la porte le réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Son estomac se contracta quand l’homme passa devant lui : il portait un brasero en cuivre empli de charbon, qu’il installa sur un trépied à quelques pas de la couchette de pierre. Trois longs fers étaient posés sur les charbons. Un autre homme posa un coffre de bois sombre renforcé de métal à côté du trépied et repartit. Le geôlier resta.  
L’heure qu’Oromis redoutait avait sonné.  
Sans le regarder, le geôlier tira une pierre à briquet d’une bourse pendue à sa ceinture et alluma un petit tas de brindilles au centre du brasero. Des étincelles jaillirent, et le bois crépita. L’elfe détourna les yeux et reprit ses exercices de détente, faisant le vide dans son esprit, prêt à affronter ce qui arriverait inévitablement.  
Peu de temps après le départ du geôlier, des bruits de pas retentirent à l’extérieur de la pièce. La porte se referma sourdement. Trois personnes descendirent l’escalier. Il vit un bras placer un siège de bois sculpté à la limite de son champ de vision.  
Galbatorix s’y assit.  
Oromis sentit son cœur rater un battement avant d’accélérer de nouveau.  
Le deuxième homme, vêtu d’un pourpoint et de jambières rouge sombre brodés de fils d’or, s’approcha du brasero et se mit à tisonner les braises, le dos tourné. La troisième personne, une jeune fille, resta debout derrière le roi.  
Galbatorix parla, mais l’elfe ne se laissa pas émouvoir par sa voix grave.  
\- « Ainsi nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, Oromis de la maison Thrándurin. Bienvenue chez moi. Voilà bien longtemps qu’un invité aussi distingué ne nous a honorés de sa présence. J’ai dû employer jusqu’ici mes énergies ailleurs, mais sois sûr qu’à partir de cet instant je ne négligerai plus mes devoirs d’hôte. » Oromis ignora la note de menace dans ses derniers mots et répondit avec un sourire ironique :  
\- « J’ai connu des hôtes plus agréables, mais j’imagine qu’ici, je ne peux espérer mieux. Après tout, ne serait-il pas malvenu de critiquer la façon dont on m’accueille ? » Le traître se renfrogna et s’approcha. L’elfe sentit son souffle contre son oreille.  
\- « Je sais que ce sera douloureux, Oromis, douloureux au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Tu devras te défaire de toi-même avant que ta fierté t’autorise à te soumettre, mais au bout du compte tu te soumettras, comme tous ceux qui t’ont précédé en ce lieu.  
\- Non, je ne me soumettrais pas. La mort me prendra avant que je ne devienne ton esclave. » Un long rire sonore résonna sous la voûte.  
\- « Tu as mal compris. Je ne t’ai pas amené ici parce que je te veux mort. Je l’ai souhaité, lors d’accès de colère, mais malgré ton infirmité, tu m’es plus utile vivant que mort. Je veux t’avoir près de moi, Oromis, en tant que conseiller, tandis que je mets en place les ultimes étapes du vaste plan que je prépare depuis plus d’un siècle. Un nouvel ordre va s’installer sur l’Alagaësia, et je veux que tu y prennes part. Si tu survis, tu auras une chance d’accomplir bien plus que ce dont tu pouvais rêver avec les elfes et les Dragonniers. Songes-y ! En te mettant à mon service, tu contribuerais à apporter la paix à toute l’Alagaësia, et je te soignerai pour que tu puisses à nouveau pleinement utiliser la magie.  
\- Plutôt souffrir mille tortures que de te servir ! » cracha l’elfe.  
Le rire de Galbatorix roula de nouveau dans la pièce, celui d’un homme que rien n’effraie, pas même la mort :  
\- « C’est ce que nous verrons. Pourquoi souffrir inutilement ? Cède ! Il n’y a pas de honte à accepter l’inéluctable. Il ne te servira de rien de t’obstiner. » Il s’interrompit dans l’attente d’une réponse, mais Oromis demeura silencieux.  
\- « Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Murtagh, Zarna, approchez ! Montrez-vous ! Vous êtes impolis avec notre invité. » L’homme vêtu de rouge se retourna, un rictus maussade lui déformant la bouche, et la jeune fille fit quelques pas en avant. Elle ne devait avoir guère plus de dix-neuf ans, et était d’une apparence assez commune avec sa peau claire, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux marron. Elle était belle, mais de cette beauté discrète qu’on ne retient pas. Elle était vêtue d’une tunique blanche sans manches serrée à la taille par une large ceinture de cuir noir et d’un pantalon bleu. De hautes bottes noires montaient jusqu’à ses genoux.  
\- « Murtagh a d’abord été réticent, mais depuis est devenu un élève des plus compétents. Il a hérité des talents de son père. Quant à Zarna… elle n’a pas le mérite d’un héritage familial exceptionnel, mais ses talents sont des plus intéressants. Qui aurait cru qu’une paysanne de Carvahall me serait si utile ? » Carvahall ? nota Oromis. N’était-ce pas le village d’Eragon ?  
\- « Elle a un don qui me la rend plus précieuse qu’aucun Eldunarí. Imagine ma surprise le jour où une jeune fille est parvenue à mon palais, disant avoir des informations, et que j’ai découvert qu’elle connaissait le futur. J’ai eu quelques doutes au début, puisqu’un mur infranchissable protégeait son esprit, mais on ne peut mentir en ancien langage et elle n’est nullement responsable de la protection de son esprit. » Zarna resta silencieuse ; elle regardait le mur en face d’elle, comme gênée par la situation.  
\- « En temps normal, je ne l’aurais pas amenée, mais c’est elle qui m’a convaincue que ta mort entraînerait ma chute. N’est-ce pas, Zarna ? » Elle se tendit :  
\- « Oui, Monsieur. » Le roi désigna alors le brasero et déclara à Murtagh, sur le ton de la conversation :  
\- « Passe-moi un fer. » Le jeune homme se saisit d’un des fers, le sortit du brasero et s’approcha de l’elfe, qui frissonna et instinctivement tira sur ses liens.  
\- « Il est temps de découvrir jusqu’où ira ton courage, Oromis de la maison Thrándurin, car je souhaite que tu prennes cette décision de ton plein gré.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda l’elfe.  
\- Parce que cela me plairait. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, te soumets-tu ?  
\- Jamais.  
\- Tant pis pour toi. Murtagh ? » Le fer descendit vers lui, sa pointe semblable à un rubis étincelant. Oromis n’émit pas un son, se contentant de serrer les mâchoires.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fin et commencement

\- « Me jureras-tu fidélité en ancien langage ?  
\- Jamais ! » La même question, la même réponse. Toujours. Et toujours suivies par le fer brûlant. Jamais autre chose.  
Cette fois-là fut une exception ou plutôt la fin d’une période et le début d’une nouvelle, car le roi avait apporté un fouet.  
Murtagh le détacha et le fit rouler sur son ventre avant de le rattacher et de déchirer sa tunique de manière à dénuder son dos. L’elfe ne tenta pas de se débattre durant l’opération, mais continua à défier Galbatorix du regard. Depuis le début de sa captivité, il n’avait pas cessé de défier le roi, continuant à argumenter, à lui renvoyer ses incohérences et sa cruauté au visage, même si cela lui occasionnait des tortures supplémentaires. Il était encore bien loin d’être brisé.  
Le fouet claqua, laissant une sensation de brûlure. Il ferma les yeux durant la suite du supplice, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un son, malgré la souffrance qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Les lacérations s’ajoutaient les unes aux autres et des larmes perlaient sur ses cils.  
Il finit par laisser échapper un gémissement, mais la lanière de cuir s’abattit une nouvelle fois sur son dos. Incapable d’échapper à la douleur, Oromis gémit une nouvelle fois.  
\- « Quatre-vingt-dix. » Les sons commençaient à se brouiller, jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent. Ses yeux eussent-ils été ouverts qu’il n’aurait plus perçu que du noir, à supposer qu’il eusse pu percevoir quoi que ce soit.  
Quand il reprit conscience, il était à nouveau couché sur le dos, seul. La douleur était toujours présente, pulsant dans son dos maigre, répandant ses flammes cruelles dans tout son corps.  
Il étouffa un sanglot en entendant la porte s’ouvrir, craignant que ce ne soit Galbatorix, mais les pas vifs qui descendaient n’étaient pas ceux du roi et n’appartenaient qu’à une seule personne. Très vite, Oromis reconnut le visage de Zarna. La jeune fille ne dit rien, se contentant de s’approcher prudemment, et lui détacha les mains et la tête, le faisant s’asseoir. Elle nettoya les plaies de son dos et en soigna une partie, avant de le replacer sur la pierre et de refermer ses entraves.  
\- « Merci » souffla-t-il. Zarna pinça les lèvres, et un ricanement qui sonnait comme un sanglot lui échappa.  
\- « Inutile de me remercier. » Et elle s’en alla. Le geôlier arriva peu de temps après et la routine reprit, jusqu’à l’heure de la séance de torture. Galbatorix était seulement accompagné de Murtagh cette fois. Le jeune homme ranima les flammes du brasero et ouvrit le coffre ; le couvercle grinça sinistrement.  
\- « Bien, je vois que Zarna s’est déjà occupée de ton dos. Cette petite est une perle. » Tout en parlant, le tyran s’approcha de l’elfe et posa une main sur son épaule.  
\- « Aujourd’hui, nous allons procéder différemment, annonça-t-il avec emphase. Je t’ai préparé une surprise, j’espère qu’elle te plaira. » L’elfe se contenta d’arquer les sourcils.  
Soudain, il entendit la porte s’ouvrir et des bruits de pas descendre l’escalier ; Zarna était de retour, suivie par deux gardes qui tenaient un prisonnier.  
La jeune fille inclina la tête en direction de Galbatorix, qui déclara avec un sourire satisfait :  
\- « Juste au bon moment, ma chère. Vous pouvez disposer » ajouta-t-il à l’intention des soldats, qui s’inclinèrent et repartirent, laissant le prisonnier sur le sol.  
\- « Zarna, Murtagh ? » Elle saisit l’épaule du captif et le fit asseoir sur une chaise que le jeune homme venait d’installer. Ensemble, ils l’y attachèrent.  
Le cœur d’Oromis rata un battement tandis qu’il dévisageait, incrédule, l’autre prisonnier. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il était censé être mort, tué par Galbatorix en personne !  
\- « Evandar ? » souffla-t-il, stupéfait et horrifié. Le roi elfe lui sourit – ou du moins essaya – mais leur petit échange leur valut à tous deux une gifle de Galbatorix. Le tyran eut un sourire froid.  
\- « Comme vous vous en doutez probablement, je ne vous ai pas amenés ici simplement pour que vous retrouviez un ami de longue date. Non, j’ai une meilleure idée. » Il se tourna vers Evandar :  
\- « Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas te mettre à mon service.  
\- Jamais, répondit durement le roi elfe.  
\- Dans ce cas… soupira le traître. J’espérais ne pas avoir à en venir à de telles extrémités, mais il semblerait qu’on ne me laisse pas le choix… » Il s’empara d’un couteau qui se trouvait dans le coffre et s’approcha d’Oromis, tournant sa paume vers le plafond pour y poser la lame.  
\- « Dernière chance » déclara Galbatorix en regardant l’elfe aux yeux verts. Mais celui-ci se tut, se contentant de regarder Oromis. Un message sembla passer entre les deux elfes, et le Dragonnier sourit paisiblement.  
\- « Très bien, dans ce cas… Mais souviens-toi que tu peux m’arrêter à chaque moment. » La lame entailla délicatement la paume d’Oromis, avant de venir se poser sur son bras nu. L’acier entama la peau sans difficulté et l’elfe se crispa. Il lui fallut une nouvelle fois recourir à sa maîtrise des exercices de respiration pour se détendre. Les plaies naissaient les unes après les autres, le sang ruisselait le long de son bras meurtri, il avait froid. Galbatorix changea de bras, et malgré lui, Oromis laissa échapper un cri. Ses plaies le brûlaient tout autant que les fers qui avaient été apposés sur sa peau. Il n’en pouvait plus, pourtant il se força à ne pas céder.  
Son bourreau finit par abandonner ses bras pour entailler la plante de ses pieds, et la limite entre ses ongles et ses orteils, s’assurant de rendre la marche quasiment impossible pour le pauvre elfe, qui ne pouvait même plus hurler.  
Oromis finit par sombrer dans l’inconscience, seulement pour en être aussitôt tiré par des coups au visage et au ventre. Galbatorix sourit et tendit son couteau à Zarna, qui se chargea de le nettoyer et le ranger. Le tyran fit signe à Murtagh, et le jeune homme s’empara d’un des fers, qu’il posa sur le torse de l’elfe, là où il n’y avait encore aucune trace de torture.  
Finalement, alors que Galbatorix allait continuer de le torturer, Zarna lui agrippa le bras.  
\- « Non, souffla-t-elle, vous allez le tuer. » Le roi soupira, avec l’air d’un enfant à qui on aurait retiré son jouet préféré, et s’approcha d’Oromis, soignant ses bras sans toutefois faire disparaître les cicatrices. Il ne laissa ouvertes que les plaies qui couvraient ses pieds nus, et s’en alla, suivi par Zarna et Murtagh, ce dernier tenant Evandar.  
La fois suivante, Oromis ne revit pas le roi elfe ; en revanche, il vit Galbatorix, furieux, et Murtagh. Le tyran le regarda avec une telle dureté que l’elfe en frissonna.  
Il fut fouetté et roué de coups pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures. Quant ses bourreaux repartirent, il sentit qu’on appliquait un linge humide sur ses meurtrissures et qu’on soignait ses plaies. L’elfe croisa le regard inquiet de Zarna. La jeune fille lui fit boire un peu d’eau ; après quoi, épuisé, Oromis ferma les yeux.  
\- « Désolée… Quelqu’un a fait évader Evandar et le roi est fou de rage. Il a prévu de se contenter à nouveau du fer rouge cependant.  
\- Est-ce vrai ? murmura l’elfe.  
\- Quoi donc ? rétorqua-t-elle avec ce qui lui sembla être de l’agacement.  
\- Avez-vous vraiment rejoint Galbatorix de votre plein gré ? » Elle pinça les lèvres.  
\- « Oui. Et ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Mes connaissances sont bien plus utiles ici que dans le camp Varden.  
\- Vous connaissiez Eragon ?  
\- Ça vous regarde ? rétorqua-t-elle avant de répondre néanmoins :  
\- Oui. » À en juger par son expression, elle n’avait pas vraiment apprécié le jeune Dragonnier. Oromis n’en demanda pas plus, trop épuisé pour chercher à en savoir davantage, et finit par s’endormir, songeant qu'Evandar allait lui manquer.


End file.
